


Palmdale or TerrorDale?

by DivaDwarf



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaDwarf/pseuds/DivaDwarf
Kudos: 2





	Palmdale or TerrorDale?

Palm Dale is a small village on the outskirts of a very vast forest. It used to be a picturesque village. Home to 150 people. Not a big community. Everyone knew each other. They got on and had parties that spanned from one end of the street to the other.

However the villagers were hiding a dark dangerous secret the house at the edge of the village was shrouded in darkness and despair. A young couple had bought it not fifty years before. They'd been a lovely couple. Two years after they had moved in. During the night with no signs of forced entry. They were discovered... Dead. Twin looks of terror and silent screams on their face.

To this day their deaths remained a mystery. The tale of their deaths is that they died of natural causes. A closed it group of people believed it was witchcraft. They had a point since the Harrison's CCTV had been scoured or so they said. No one had entered or left the house. Well no one who could be seen. If they'd watched the CCTV closely around 1am. A very strange blur came out of the forest like a cloud of smoke. As the weird cloud entity reached the door a gnarled hand reached out grabbing the door handle. The side door opened and the entity entered the house. A post Mortem showed that the Harrison's died at 01.05 just five minutes after the entity had gone inside. The person watching the CCTV was 80 years old and almost blind so he missed when the door opened on it's own. Besides no would believe what they saw. Since that side door had been bricked up before the Harrison's had even moved in.

So what happened?. That was the question many families asked themselves.

These questions would never be answered... Or so people thought. Until a new family moved in. A couple called Zara and Adam Stark and their twin children. Logan and Skylar. A boy and a girl.

Would history repeat it self twenty fives years later?. Would Skylar and Logan discover the truth. There is one question for you dear villagers if it is only Adam Zara and their two children living in that house. Then who is the person watching them from their attic window. Just watching never moving


End file.
